Mother Nature: Age of Darkness
by brooklynn.meyer.9
Summary: They thought that they were safe, they were wrong. A darkness is coming and it's stronger than anything the Guardian's ever faced. The only hope they have to defeating the darkness lies in a boy, who does not want the name of Father Time and the Guardian's must do everything they can to convince him to help before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**No One's Point of View**

A month passed since that day, where it seemed as if the Guardian's were going to be no more. Although they did win the battle, they also lost someone very dear to one of them. As the sorrow began to fade, hope began to rise again. The war also managed to bring to souls together and those souls go by the names of Raina Evarwood and Jack Frost.

On a clear and sunny day, in a place where nature spread all around, a nature spirit sat in the center of a garden. What was this spirit doing in this particular garden, well, she was being taught how to use her gifts to spread nature to the world. The spirit was known as Daisy, and her teacher, was known as Raina Evarwood.

**Raina's Point of View**

"Raina. Raina? Raina!" I heard Daisy shout, which brought me from my daydreaming state.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." I apologized, taking full attention on what she was doing.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if I was doing this right." Daisy replied, not offended by my lack of focus as she tried to make a leaf change color.

Daisy came knocking on my door a few days after James's memorial. When she told me about her situation, I decided to take her in and eventually, after all her begging, began to teach her how to use her magic. Daisy had a pale skin, a pink/red mix of hair, green eyes, and was a tad bit shorter than me. I liked her, but the one thing about her that kind of gets on my nerves, is how easily distracted she gets and how much she talks.

"Ummm, I think you need to focus on one individual color." I said, looking at the leaf that looked as if it was badly painted on.

"Whoops." She replied, realizing what she did and then she sighed. "I'm not going to get this right, am I?" She asked me, and I was shocked to hear that coming from her.

"Of course you are, you just need more practice and need to work on staying focused." I answered, trying to cheer her up.

"Alright, I'll give it another go." She replied, back to her cheerful self.

Raising her hands over the leaf, she didn't only manage to change it's color, but also managed to surprise someone.

'Whs"Hey!" A voice shouted, and when the said person came out of hiding, me and Daisy couldn't stop laughing.

"Serves you right for trying to scare us Jack." I replied, laughing at how his hoodie looked as if it was badly painted on.

"Why do I even try?" He asks out loud, trying to get the colors off of him.

"Sorry Jack." Daisy said, trying to hold in her laugh.

Once I restored his hoodie back to normal, I told Daisy she could take a break and then me and Jack went on a walk through the gardens. The sun shined down on us and I was a little worried about how Jack was dealing with it. As if reading my thoughts, he gave me a small smile, took my hand and gave t a small squeeze to let me know everything was alright. Ever since the Titan's were defeated, we took our time to build our relationship. It had been hard letting James go again, but I'm glad that I now have Jack.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Everything." I replied, giving him a vague answer.

"What about everything?" He asked again, making me slightly laugh.

"How life turned out to bring me happiness after so much pain." I answer, and Jack pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the forehead.

"I've been thinking the same thing." He replied, not letting me go as we continued walking.

We sat down on the grass after a while and talked about random this. However, my mind just didn't want to focus on the conversation.

"Your wandering again." Jack's voice said, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry." I apologized, which made Jack look at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I decided to not lie to him.

"I've been thinking about Pitch's threat and I'm worried that something terrible will happen." I answered.

"Listen to me, if Pitch does come back, we'll do what we always done and I promise you that we will stop him." Jack said, with confidence and I could see how much he's changed since the first time I met him.

Throughout the rest of the day, we had no idea what fate will throw at us once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**No One's Point of View**

Ever since the first light bulb was created, the darkness began to fade away. However, there are still dark places in the world and some are so dark, that they manage to hide anything that lurks within. It can also hide someone, who has been very careful not to be found. That someone is known as Pitch Black.

After being defeated by the Guardian's, again, Pitch went into hiding. He didn't think that hiding in the Shadow Realm would be a good idea, so he hid anywhere dark enough for him to find. Just when he thought that nobody would find him, he was given word that someone expected to see him. Knowing it would be a bad idea to ignore the request, he left to meet someone he hasn't spoken to in a very long time.

Using the darkness to take him where he needed to go, he then came into a series of tunnels. Knowing which way to go, he continued his journey and as he did, the tunnels became darker and darker to the point where a normal person wouldn't be able to see where they were going. After a long period of going through the tunnels, he came into a large open spaced area, that was so eerily quiet.

"You are late." A deep voice echoed in the darkness.

"I apologize, I came as soon as I could." Pitch said, trying to hide his fear of the person.

"I recently received word that your little quest for domination failed, I am rather disappointed." The person replied, and Pitch's fear began to grow.

"It was Raina, she's gotten stronger since the-" Pitch began, but then started to feel himself choking.

"Don't give me excuses! For the past year I have kept track of how many times you have failed me, I gave you your immortality and I can easily take it away." The person shouted, not releasing his hold on Pitch.

"We did manage to kill Father Time." Pitch choked out.

"Do you not understand, when one Father Time is killed, another takes his place. If I don't act quickly, I will have to wait another thousand years until I can come back to the world." The person replied, still not letting go.

"Please, give me one more chance to bring you back to the world." Pitch managed to choke out, and felt his hold lighten.

"I like you Pitch, if I didn't you would be dead by now, which is why I will give you another chance to prove yourself. If you hear word of another boy chosen to be Father Time, bring him to me." The person said, and let go of Pitch.

Once he caught his breath, Pitch immediately left the tunnels, to do his masters bidding. Whereas, a scream was heard throughout the halls of Raina's home.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I have been staying at the North Pole since summer started and kept myself busy when I wasn't with Raina. Just when I thought that everything was alright, Santa came rushing out towards the sleigh.

"Jack, it's Raina, we need to go now." He said and I was overcome with worry.

Once on the sleigh, we rushed to Raina's home and once inside, we found our friends next to Raina. Rushing to her, I took her hand and felt her shaking, not from the cold, but fear.

"Raina?" I questioned, trying to bring her back to wherever her mind goes.

"He's back." She said and kept saying it over and over.

"Who?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Pitch." She answered, and I turned to look at my friends.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"She's been like this since an hour ago." Delilah answered.

I then began to feel Raina's grip on me tighten and when I looked at her, I could see that there was more to her fear than just Pitch.

"Raina it's just Pitch, you don't need to be afraid." I said, trying to comfort her.

"That's not who I'm afraid of." Raina replied.

"Then who?" I asked trying to get answers.

"Razan." She answered, and I could hear the former Titan's gasp in shock. "He's back." she then said and I knew then that everything was going to change.

**Author's Note: Well hello my fellow fanfic author's, yep I'm back, as if you can't tell. I know that I said you can vote on what story I will write, but with no reviews on that, I decided to just write a new story. This story will be the third and last story to Mother Nature and then after this, I think I'll get to work on the prequel. Well I hope that you guys will like this story and I hope to get some reviews. Thanks again for all the support and I'll write another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**No One's Point of View**

In a hospital, in the city of Burgess, a doctor had to give a mother news that they couldn't save her son. While in another room, nurses spent their time removing tubes from the dead boy. The boy suffered from Leukemia, and a few weeks ago he seemed to get better, but a few days later it became worse. The doctors did everything they could, but there was just not enough strength in the boy to keep fighting it.

After the nurses left, the room began to glow brighter from the moonlight and when the light reached the body, it glowed even brighter. The body began to float in midair and after a moment, it stopped and the body was back on the hospital bed. Then a pair of grey eyes opened and the boy looked around in confusion. Thinking that he must have had a dream, he sat up and decided to get up from his bed. He jumped when the door opened and thinking that the doctor would tell him to stay in bed, he laid back down, but was then met with confusion on the doctor's face. The doctor looked around in confusion and ran back out of the door. Not sure what just happened, the boy got up from his bed and walked out the door.

"Excuse me." The boy said to one of the workers, but the worker just seemed to ignore him.

"Hello." He tried again and when he went to tap the worker, his hand went through the workers arm. "What the- What's going on?"

Walking around some more, no one paid him any attention and when he turned himself around, he found himself looking at a window. Looking very hard at the window, he noticed something very odd, he noticed that he didn't see his reflection. Feeling afraid of what is going on, he decided to walk out of the hospital.

"Hello, can anybody hear me!?" The boy shouted into the night, but there was no reply, except for one.

"I can hear you." The boy turned around and found a man in shadows, who was none other than Pitch Black.

**Raina's Point of View**

After I manage to settle down from my fright, me and my fellow Guardian's went up to our meeting room and began to discuss what just happened.

"So who is this Razan?" Bunny asked.

"In my time he was one of the most powerful warlocks in the world and I thought that me and my friends had killed him, but I fear that I was wrong." I answered, feeling drained from my ordeal.

"You said that Pitch is working with him right?" Tooth asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then that means we're in a lot of trouble, you wouldn't have any idea what they are up to?" Santa replied and asked.

"They're searching for the next Father Time." Was my answer, and I could feel a little pain when I said Father Time.

"Why are they looking for the next one?" Jack then asked.

"I don't know, which is why we have to keep our eyes open and make sure that they don't find him before we do, who knows what they plan to do with him." I answered, feeling a little frustrated with all the questions.

We all jumped when we heard someone knocking on the door and a moment Daisy's head poked out.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" I asked my apprentice.

"Delilah sent me here, something going on with the globe." She answered, and we all followed her.

When we got to the library, we saw what she meant. The globe was glowing and then one general area started flashing. When I went to see what was going on, I saw that the general area was Burgess and when I looked closely, I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes run from none other than Pitch Black.

"We need to go to Burgess." I said, and my fellow Guardian's began preparing for the journey.

"We'll come to." Henry said, and I felt bad for wanting them to stay behind.

"No I want your four to stay here and keep an eye open for anything." I replied.

"But you might need us." Delilah interjected.

"No, if you even get close to Pitch, you could just go back to the way you were before." I said with finality.

I didn't like talking to my friends like that, but I just couldn't bear to face the same thing again that I stopped facing over a month ago. After that, I took my staff and took myself to Burgess.

**Authors Note: Well guys this is my last update for a while, since I'll be gone to Minnesota for an entire month and where I'm going, I won't have internet access. I hope you guys can wait that long. Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and I expect to see some reviews while I'm away, so please leave me one and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**No One's Point of View**

The boy ran throughout the empty streets of Burgess, trying to get away from the person that was chasing after him. When he reached the park, the person appeared right in front of him, making him fall backwards. Scooting away from the shadow, the boy felt a stick lying on the ground and picking it up to defend himself, the shadow swiped it away from his hand.

"It's time for you to come with me." The person said.

"Stay away from me." The boy replied, trying to sound brave as he looked for an escape.

"You've got no where to run, so let's make this easy by you coming with me." The person stated, making the boy know that he was right.

Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the boy's chaser and when the person turned to see what was going on, there was a hint of frustration on his face. Then a girl stepped out of the light. It was too dark for the boy to see her face, but from the moonlight he could see that the girl had blonde hair that went to her waist, was wearing some kind of armor, and had a sword in one hand and a staff in the other.

"Step away from him Pitch." The girl sounding older than what she looked like.

"Ah Raina, how nice to see you again and alone without your fellow Guardians." Pitch said with a hint of annoyance.

"What makes you think that she's alone." A boy, with ice white hair, said stepping out from behind a tree.

Looking around, the boy noticed that there were four other people that were not there a moment ago. Looking at the person they called Pitch, the boy could see that his annoyance grew when the others came out of the shadows.

"I don't know why you want this boy, but you can tell your master this, as long as I'm a Guardian I will continue to fight the both of you and no matter how much you try, you won't win." Raina said with courage in her tone.

"You think that just because you've defeated me, you can do it again. You know who I work for and in the end he will be your's, your fellow Guardians and everyone's downfall. There's a darkness coming Raina and this time, you won't be able to stop it." Pitch said and with a laugh, he disappeared into the shadows.

**Raina's Point of View**

After Pitch left, I looked at the boy and saw how confused and afraid he was. Walking up to him, the boy didn't meet my eyes as if trying to make himself it was all just a dream. When I knelt down in front of him, that's when he decided to look at me, but he was still shaking from fear.

"It's alright, your safe now. What's your name?" I said, trying to comfort him, and then asked.

"Nicholas, Nick." The boy replied saying his name, but adding what I believed he preferred to be called.

"Well Nick, I know that it's hard to believe, but your in danger and you need to come with us so we can keep you safe, alright?" I stated and asked if he was ok with this, which he gave only a slight nod.

Once I helped him back onto his feet, I started leading him towards Santa's sleigh, which made him freak out.

"Wait, what's going on? Who was that? Why can't anybody, but you see me?" The boy started to ask his questions, which I knew was a result of shock.

"No time for questions mate." Bunny said, hopping onto Santa's sleigh.

"A talking rabbit, I must be going crazy." The boy replied, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No the Easter Kangaroo is real." Jack said, making Bunny look very annoyed and Nick looked at me with a confused expression.

"We'll explain everything once we get you to safety, besides, we've got some questions of our own." I answered the boy, which seemed to put him at ease a little bit.

Helping the boy up onto the sleigh, I noticed how thin he was, which made me very concerned. After everyone was up on the sleigh, Santa made a portal to my home, where I know a lot of questions will be asked.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope that you saw my note in the last chapter and know that I didn't write for a whole month on purpose. I can't wait to read reviews from you guys and I'll update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Raina's Point of View**

I was right when I told myself that there would be a lot of questions asked. As soon as we got to my home, Nick started asking how we got there and why no one has been able to find it. It took a lot of explaining, but when he started asking more questions, I told him it was best to ask more once we were inside. Once inside, we were joined by my other friends and we all went to the library.

"Hi I'm Daisy." I heard her introduce to Nick.

"Nick." Was his reply.

"So what happened back there? I mean it was a total uproar when the Guardian's left, wait was it Pitch!? Is that what all that was about, was he after you? That must have been pretty-" Daisy started.

"Daisy, give the boy some space." Adam said, stopping her before she could say anymore.

"Sorry." Daisy replied, realizing that she talked too much.

We came to the sitting area in the library and some of us sat in the chairs, while others stood or leaned against the large fireplace. Looking at Nick, I could tell that he was ready to have all his questions answered.

"Alright now that we're all here, I believe you have some questions for us." I said, talking to Nick and waited for his questions.

**Nick's Point of View**

So many questions popped into my head that started to give me a headache. Tonight so many things happened that I'm not sure if some of it actually happened. One minute I'm lying in bed dying, and the next I wake up feeling better than I had for a long time and the only people who can see me is the people sitting across from me and that man who chased me all the way to the park. Going through my thoughts, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are all of you?" I asked, and they all seemed to expect this question.

"I'm Raina, but most people refer me as Mother Nature, this is North, commonly known as Santa, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, Sandy the Sandman, and Jack Frost, together we're a group called Guardian's. That is Delilah, Henry, Adam, and you've already met Daisy." Raina answered, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait wait, your telling me that you guys are some of the mythical people that my six year old sister still believes in, and you expect me to believe that?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Then else do you explain us?" Bunny asked, in a tone that I did not like.

"I don't know, a dream maybe." I answered and was received with an eye roll from him.

"Look Nick, I know that tonight was crazy and your unsure of everything, but we are real." Tooth said, and I wasn't sure if I should believe her.

I sat in silence for a moment, contemplating on what should my next question be. There were just so many, but looking at the others, I could see that they were willing to stay up all night until my questions were all answered.

"Ok who was that guy that chased me all the way to the park." I asked, and i could feel the mood change.

"His name is Pitch Black." Santa answered, and I could feel the air becoming colder.

"The Boogieman?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, and for a month now he's been in hiding." Raina affirmed.

"If he's been in hiding, then what does he want with me?" I asked, feeling confused and slightly afraid of the answer.

It became quiet and when I could see that the others were looking at Raina, who's expression hardened. Not sure of what was going on, I continued to sit there until Jack spoke up.

"Raina?" Jack said, breaking Raina's train of thought.

"He was summoned by his master Razan, someone I thought has been dead for the past one thousand years." Raina said, which still didn't answer my question.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I replied, not sure if I would even like the answer.

"Look I'm not sure why they're after you, but I believe it ties up with how you were chosen by Man on Moon." She stated, and I was very confused at the last part.

"What do you mean chosen? Chosen for what?" I asked very confused.

"We may never know Man on Moon's intentions, we may find out what you were chosen for in time, but no matter what happens, we will protect you." Raina answered, with a fierce courage that started to make me admire her for it.

After that, I didn't have any questions to ask, so Raina told me that I could stay here with her and some of the others, since the other Guardian's had their own homes, and once I was led to my room, I didn't think I was able to sleep that night, but once my head landed on my pillow, there was no stopping me from sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Raina's Point of View**

After Nick went into his room, I leaned against the wall and sighed from both frustration and exhaustion. Feeling the need for fresh air, I went out onto the balcony and I wasn't the only one that seemed to need for fresh air. Delilah stood in silence, her long black hair and dress flowing behind her from the wind. I could've left and found somewhere else to sort through my thoughts, but after what I said today, I had to apologize to her.

"Hey." I said as I came up to stand beside her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, knowing that I usually would be asleep by now.

"After today, I don't know if I'm capable of sleep." Was my answer, which made us both chuckle.

We sat in silence for a while, which felt nice since I don't remember when was the last time this happened. After a while, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I said, feeling guilty.

"I forgive you, but I think that you were right about what you said about what could happen. I know that after everything he did to me, I should hate him, but I don't." She replied, with a hint of pain in her voice.

What she said about Pitch, made me feel nothing but pain and regret. I was also amazed with how she doesn't hate him after everything.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, have you really given up on him?" She asked, and I was unsure with how to answer.

"I'm not sure." I answered and that was the truth.

After everything that has happened between me and Pitch, I've become unsure if it is worth it to try to bring him back to the way he was. Now that Razan is back, together him and Pitch will be even more stronger. I'm also not sure if I'm strong enough to stop them both and if I was willing, I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to destroy Razan and save the brother I lost so many years ago.

"Well I hope that when the time comes, you will do what's right. Whether that's saving your brother or destroying him." She said, which surprised me, and she started to walk away.

"What if I can't save him?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"Just do what you always do best, whatever you feel is right." Was her answer, and I was left in silence.

**No One's Point of View**

Deep in the shadows, where any normal person wouldn't dare to go, Pitch Black reluctantly went back to bring news to his master. Knowing that his failure would seal his doomed fate, he was rather surprised that he wasn't turned to ash when he told Razan all that had happened.

"I know, I could feel Raina's power. I could feel how much stronger it was when she sensed the boy's distress, but what puzzles me is how the boy's and Raina's powers seemed to have grown stronger once they were near each other." Razan stated with puzzlement.

"Stronger?" Pitch asked, also confused with the turn of events.

"Yes stronger, do I have to repeat myself twice before letting that sink into that thick skull of yours?" His deep voice rising due to his frustration, which made Pitch shrink back in fear.

"N-No my lord." Pitch stuttered out of fear.

"Good now learn to pay attention." Razan replied, and then started pacing.

Pitch gave his master some space, as Razan went back in forth lost in thought. Razan always knew that when Man on Moon choose Raina to be Mother Nature, that she would indeed be powerful, but looking through the eyes of one of a crow that he used as a spy, he noticed that she seemed to be more powerful than he realized. Then he stopped in his tracks as he realized something.

"What was she holding when she arrived?" Razan asked.

"She was holding her sword and staff." Pitch answered.

"Pitch I have a job for you, I want you to send your spies to continue keeping an eye on the boy, but also on Raina." Razan ordered.

"Raina?" Pitch asked in confusion.

"That girl should not be as powerful as she already is, I believe it has something to do with that sword of hers and I need you to confirm my suspicions." His master answered.

"What about the staff?" Pitch asked.

"That staff was given to her by Man on Moon, which mean's her powers are linked to it, but it would not make her more stronger." Was his masters answer.

"Very well my lord." Pitch replied, leaving his Razan to his own thoughts.

"Whatever game your playing, I assure you that you will lose." Razan said, looking at the only light in the darkness, which came from the moon.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope that you like this chapter and I would like to see some reviews please. Reviews help when it comes to coming up with new ideas or improving writing skills, plus I like to see what you guys think of this story. Anyways hope to see some reviews and I'll update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Nick's Point of View**

Sleep came quickly to me that night, but it felt short. It felt as if I slept for only an hour, until I heard someone knocking on my door. When I looked outside, I could tell that it was almost dawn and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at being woken up at this hour. When I open the door, Daisy was standing in front of the open doorway, looking as if she was going to knock again. Before I could ask what she wanted, she put her fingers to her lips and beckoned me to follow her. With reluctance, I followed her till we got outside and asked her my question.

"Can I ask why you woke me up and where are we going?" I asked, trying to fight off sleep.

"I thought you would want to watch the sunrise" She answered, leaving me dumbfounded.

"You woke me up just to see the sunrise?" I questioned, feeling even more agitated.

"Yes, and also maybe we can go exploring. I still haven't been everywhere here and so I thought you would like to come. I mean it's not everyday that someone new comes here, especially one that was chosen by Man on Moon. I wonder if you were chosen to be a Guardian and if so what Guardian would you be? I wish I was chosen to be a Guardian, I mean it's fun being a nature spirit, but I want to do something that will help people, you know? Oh we best hurry if we want to see the sunrise at the best place to watch it!" She replied, and was surprised on how much she talks.

While we walked, I thought of what Daisy said about Man on the Moon choosing me for something. I have been sick all of my life and now that I have an opportunity to do something important, I'm nervous of what it could be. If I am chosen to be a Guardian, then why me? I'm not a nature spirit and I'm not that great of importance. Then I started to think of last night, how Pitch chased me throughout Burgess as if to him, I was someone important. What's more terrifying is that it seems his master thinks I am important too.

"Hey you ok?" Daisy asked, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh... Yeah, just was thinking." I answered.

"Am I talking too much? I usually do when I get really excited and it usually annoys everyone. If I am annoying you, just tell me and I'll be quiet." She asked and then went on a little bit more, and what she said kinda made me feel guilty because I was kinda getting a little annoyed with how much she talks.

"Oh no, your not talking too much." I lied, with a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to lie, I can tell when somebody is lying, but thank you for not yelling about it like Adam, he's always shouting." She said, and then remained silent until we got closer to our destination.

Daisy led me to one of the tallest towers on Raina's home, and created vines to carry us up to the top. Once we were up there, it was like looking at a picture of a time in the past. It could have been fake, but it looked as if we were in the middle of an endless forrest, where nothing else in the world could be seen. When the sun rose into the sky, I had to admit that I was glad Daisy woke me up to see it.

**Jack Frost's Point of View **

I came back to Raina's home after doing my usual rounds of making sure that there was snow where it was needed. It was kinda nice being on my own, it let me to think about everything. Just when I thought that we would be fine for a little while, Pitch comes back to do everything in his power to hurt everyone, including Raina. I wished that there was time for Raina to recover after everything, before we went out to fight again. Being with Raina this past month has been one of the happier times, but even though she won't admit it, I can see that she is still in pain. After everything that has happened to her, it amazes me how strong Raina is about Pitch. However, it makes me wonder if it ever comes down to it, will she stop her own brother from ever hurting anyone ever again? Now with the boy Nick, who's clearly been chosen by Man on Moon, will he fight with us? I've been in his place, and I know how scared he must be after everything, but is he the right person to help solve our problems? These questions have kept coming back into my mind that it resulted in more questions than answers.

I walked into Raina's home and realized that the sun had not risen yet, which meant that everyone was still sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

"Your up early." I said to Raina after finding her in the library, staring at her globe.

"I couldn't sleep after all the excitement." She said with a small smile as I took her hand.

She looked at me questionably, but I just nodded my head to indicate for her to follow me. We walked out into her gateway version of her world, where there was all the seasons behind one fence.

"Jack what are you up to?" She asked, suspicious of my motives.

"It's been a while since we last ice skated and after all the crazy events, I thought that it would be a good idea to have some fun." I answered, handing her pair of skates.

She looked at the skates, hesitating a little at the thought of having some fun. She looked like she was going to let go of them, but I had other ideas.

"Come on, even Mother Nature can have fun once and a while." I encouraged, and she then sighed and put the skates on her feet.

We spent the morning skating on the ice, throwing snowballs at each other, and doing other snow weather activities. It was the first time in a long while, when I saw Raina truly smile, which made me smile even more. Then, while Raina was ice skating, she slipped and fell into my arms, which I used to hold her tight.

"Thank you." She said, and I knew it wasn't for keeping her from falling.

"Your welcome." I said, and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

**Author's Note: Helloooooo I'm back! Well I'm sorry for the late chapter, but with lack of reviews, starting college, and a little writers block, it's kinda hard to keep up with this story. Now that doesn't mean that I'm not going to continue it, it just means that without reviews, I'm not sure if you guys even want to read this story and so I thought it would be best to wait till I got a review to post a new chapter, and since that still hasn't happened, I decided to just post one. So plz review your thoughts of the story, any ideas will be taken into account. I do know where I want to go with this story, but I can use the ideas incase I get writers block again. Ok I'm done now, but I would like to see reviews before I post a new chapter. Thanks guys.**


End file.
